This Core provides administrative, biostatistical, epidemiologic, health economics, technical assistance, and computer science support to all projects of this proposal. It continues the functions it has served effectively over the first 25 years of the of the ARAMIS Program and builds a platform for proposed and future work. It executes the SCANHAQ program which provides support to investigators and physicians both internal and external to ARAMIS. This Core is responsible for central outcome assessment, data quality control and follow-up activities. It has responsibility for rigorous and timely performance assessment, data quality control and follow-up activities. It has responsibility for rigorous and timely performance of all Project tasks, and monitors each project from 1) inception through 2) patient recruitment, 3) outcome assessment by Health Assessment Questionnaire (HAQ), 4) data quality control, 5) analyses, 6) manuscript preparation, and 7) publication. It develops and provides the common dictionaries, instruments, and project protocols. In this Core, representing both ARAMIS to development of the research questions to be addressed, and specify our general approaches to questionnaire scanning, biostatistical procedures, and health economics analyses.